


Of course its you

by jaesglasses



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Winkboy, also a woojin, also jihoon is a bad artist, chamsae, i am so into fluffy 2park today, i love them, i need a jihoon in my life, like his art style is called a tragedy, neighbors!au, where can i get either one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: "What do you think?" Jihoon asks, not looking at him still."Who do you love?" Woojin asks back.OR2park as childhood friends turned lovers bcos that's just how the world should be ya know





	Of course its you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from the fmv https://youtu.be/rYZX2CTb5Gk
> 
> rip to the awkward mom talk lmao

 

 _no_  
_it wont_  
_be love at_  
_first sight when_  
_we meet it'll be love_  
_at first remembrance cause_  
_i've seen you in my mother's eyes_  
_when she tells me to marry the type_  
_of man i'd want to raise my son to be like_

\- **rupi kaur**

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
A cluttered mess of toys surround the room of 9-year-old Park Jihoon on a saturday morning. It's 9 a.m., too early for a young child to be awake, _in Jihoon's opinion_ , but his mom insisted on visiting the new neighbors.

 

He doesn't understand the _need_ to visit, to be honest. It's not like he'll be close friends with the new neighbors who moved in a few days ago. Jihoon isn't really socially-adept, because for him friendship means having to share your toys. Jihoon's 9-year-old self is definitely not ready for that yet.

 

However, his mom isn't someone you can just say _"no"_ to. That's why at 9 in the morning, Jihoon's already awake and dressed in his favorite pink cotton onesie, waiting for his mom to finish packing the side dishes she prepared for the neighbors. _You just have to smile and bow. Smile and bow_ , Jihoon reminds himself.

 

"Jihoon, let's go!" His mom's voice echoes throughout the house. Grumbly, Jihoon leaves his room and accompanies his mom.

 

"I heard the new neighbor has a son your age, Jihoon!" She informs him cheerily. "Isn't that great? A new friend for you!"

 

Jihoon just smiles in response. _I don't need friends_ , he wants to say. But he doesn't want to ruin the moment, and so he stays quiet.

 

His mom holds his hand and guides him to the house in front of theirs.

 

"You do the knocking, since you're a big boy now." His mom says, looking down at her son with a sweet smile on her face.

 

Jihoon's face turns pink with her remark, but he still knocks, thrice. A moment later, a woman opens the door.

 

"Hello! I'm Park Hye Rim, and this is my son Jihoon. We're from the house in front of yours, and we just thought it would be good to welcome you in the neighborhood." His mom explains, all smiles and soothing voice.

 

The woman smiles back, a warm aura surrounding her that makes Jihoon feel safe. "Oh, thank you! I'm Park So Yoon, please do come in!"

 

She opens the door wide enough for him and his mom to enter the house. His mom hands the side dishes to the woman, who coincidentally shares the same surname as theirs. The latter receives it with a smile.

 

"We haven't really settled everything yet, so I'm sorry if it's a bit messy. But please make yourself at home. I'll prepare some tea." The woman, Mrs. Park, says. She smiles at them once more then heads to the kitchen.

 

Jihoon tugs at his mom's hand. "When will we go home?"

 

His mom laughs. "We just came here, Jihoon. Wouldn't you want to meet her son?"

 

At that moment, a boy comes running down the stairs in mild panic.

 

"Mom!" The boy yells with his tiny voice. "Have you seen my Ipod? Where is it?"

 

The boy is about to run to the boxes in the corner next to the door when he finally notices the presence of other people in the house. He stands still for a few seconds before slowly turning his head to the side to look at the strangers. He locks eyes with Jihoon.

 

Jihoon inhales sharply, unconsciously tightening his hold on his mom's hand. _The boy is wearing the same pink cotton onesie he's currently wearing!_

 

Before any of them can react, Mrs. Park comes back from the kitchen and sees the boy. "Oh, Woojin! Greet our guests. They live in the house in front."

 

Awkwardly, the boy, Woojin, bows to them. Jihoon bows back, eyes still on the same onesie Woojin's wearing.

 

"You're wearing the same thing as my son. Oh, that's so cute!" Jihoon's mom exclaims.

 

"Oh, is he? That's cute, indeed! Woojin, would you like to play with Jihoon? It seems like you like the same thing. He could be your first friend in this town!" Woojin's mom says, smiling at his son.

 

Jihoon's mom nods her head in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. Go, Jihoon ah. You can play with Woojin."

 

Reluctantly, he lets go of his mom's hand and looks at Woojin. The other boy's eyes widens comically, and he stutters when he speaks.

 

"W-would you like t-to go to my r-room?"

 

The two women laughs at Woojin's obvious nervousness, but Jihoon just nods. Silently, they went up to the stairs and into Woojin's room.

 

Jihoon looks around and realizes that they both have toys scattered around their rooms. The thought of familiarity calms him a bit.

 

"So... your name is Jihoon?" Woojin asks, looking everywhere but Jihoon himself.

 

"Yes... and you're Woojin?" Jihoon asks, just as awkwardly.

 

"Yeah."

 

They look at each other for a while. Then, realizing that they're basically staring too much, both boys turn pink.

 

Woojin decides to sit on his bed, while Jihoon just stays standing.

 

"So... what do we do now?" Woojin asks, yet again.

 

"I don't know, play? Do you want to play?"

 

"I.. uh.. not really?"

 

Jihoon smiles. This just made Woojin turn red. "Why are you smiling?"

 

"Why did you invite me to your room if we won't play?"

 

Woojin thinks for a moment. "I don't know."

 

"You're weird." Jihoon laughs. This caught Woojin off guard for a few seconds, but then he joins him and laughs too.

 

And even though 9-year-old Jihoon isn't really sure of the concept of music, he's sure at that moment that Woojin's laughter falls under it.

 

For the first time since they came into the house, he felt happy. Maybe having a friend isn't that bad afterall.

 

He smiles at Woojin and holds out his hand. "Do you want to be friends?"

 

Woojin smiles back, a pink blush still on his cheeks, and holds Jihoon's small hand with his. "Okay."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Park Woojin if you do not wake up right this instant, I'll smash your face with your pillow!" Jihoon yells. He's on Woojin's bed, currently wasting all his energy on trying to wake the other boy up.

 

It's Woojin's 14th birthday, and as his bestfriend, Jihoon played endless video games with him the night before, as this was his first present to the younger. He didn't think about the problem that that would bring, though, which is having to suffer the process of waking Woojin up.

 

His bestfriend sleeps like a log, so he doesn't even stir even if Jihoon practically pushes him out of the bed.

 

His physical efforts proved to be futile, and soon enough Jihoon stops trying due to exhaustion and ends up lying on the bed next to Woojin.

 

After a few minutes of regaining his strength, Jihoon decides to change his tactic. He moves close to Woojin and leans his face even closer.

 

"Woojin," he whispers. "If you don't wake up right now, _I'll kiss you_."

 

Woojin suddenly bolts upright and looks at Jihoon with scandalous eyes. His face turns red; this has been a normal occurrence ever since he became friends with the other.

 

Jihoon just laughs at his face and thrusts out a wrapped gift to his chest. "Open it. It's my second gift to you."

 

Though mildly disoriented still, Woojin follows Jihoon's order and opens the gift, which turned out to be an Ipod.

 

"I know you love music more than I do. More than anyone I know, actually. So I put all the songs I think you would like, in there.. I hope you like them." Jihoon explains, blushing. He looks down at his hands, because for once, he's feeling shy.

 

Woojin's heart fills with happiness; something that he feels only with Jihoon. He connects the earplugs on the Ipod and listens to the first song.

 

When the first note drops, he realizes it's Jihoon's favorite song. Woojin smiles, amused. He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost to the lyrics of _Zion.T_. For a moment, the song seems to speak all the thoughts inside Woojin's head.

 

_**I miss you** _

 

Woojin opens his eyes and sees Jihoon staring at him.

 

**_I like you a lot_ **

 

He smiles at his bestfriend.

 

**_I want to hug you more_ **

 

Jihoon's blushing. He looks away from Woojin.

 

_**Love, love, it’s like love** _

 

Woojin laughs. "You're weird."

 

_**Maybe I really love you** _

 

Woojin clicks the pause button on the Ipod and takes out the earplugs.

 

"What do you think?" Jihoon asks, not looking at him still.

 

"Who do you love?" Woojin asks back.

 

Jihoon faces his bestfriend, his eyes widening slightly, and his face as red as Woojin's. "Wh-what?"

 

Woojin laughs. "Thank you for your gift."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Let me copy your homework, please! I don't want to die!" Woojin's loud plea disturbs half the students inside the quiet library in their school.

 

Despite his insistence, however, Jihoon doesn't budge. "I don't want to."

 

Woojin pouts. "But I'm your bestfriend. Why would you let me die?"

 

Jihoon sighs. "Stop being overdramatic and just do your work."

 

The other male glares at him for a full minute. "I'm breaking up with you. We're not friends, anymore."

 

"Ugh, finally." Jihoon says. This earns him a glare _and_ a pout.

 

"So this is what our friendship means to you, Jihoon?"

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and reaches his hand out to pat his bestfriend's head. "Okay, I'm sorry about what I said. But I won't let you copy my homework. You're 19, you should be responsible already."

 

Woojin scoffs but he opens his book, easily accepting Jihoon's half-assed apology. "I'm hungry."

 

Jihoon swiftly opens his bag and takes out a sandwich and throws it at Woojin's direction. The other catches it without even looking.

 

"What's this?" Woojin asks.

 

"A sandwich."

 

He sighs. "I know _that,_ but you haven't eaten yet, right? Why are you giving it to me?"

 

"That's okay. It's yours."

 

Woojin stares at him before asking. "Who do you love?"

 

Jihoon almost falls on his chair after hearing the question again. And his response is still the same. "Wh-what?"

 

Somewhere in the library, a student yells at them. "Get a room!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What kind of garbage is this?" Woojin asks incredelously, looking at Jihoon's drawing of a bird, in the male's notebook.

 

They're at the bus stop, waiting together. Jihoon suggested they spend the time drawing animals they'll see. Unfortunately, his brain says _yes_ but his art skills say _no._

 

Jihoon huffs and crosses his arms. "Not like yours is any better."

 

But it is. Woojin's drawing of a bird is ultimately better than Jihoon's _post-kindergarten scribblecore_ , because Woojin is gifted with amazing and talented hands.

 

Jihoon gives up after a few minutes of arguing and trying to draw better. He just stays quiet and appreciates the serenity the night air is providing both of them. Woojin does the same.

 

Suddenly, a question pops into Jihoon's mind. He stares at Woojin. "Who do you love?"

 

Woojin looks at him for a second then answers immediately. " **Of course it's you.** "

 

His answer makes Jihoon's heart do somersaults and his mind go crazy with a million thoughts.

 

"Huh?" Jihoon replies dumbly.

 

"It's you. Even if you don't feel the same, it'll still be you." Woojin continues. He says this very naturally, as if it's true. As if him loving Jihoon is something very natural to him.

 

Jihoon stares at his bestfriend, hoping that everything isn't a dream.

 

It isn't. Jihoon is not dreaming. And so he reaches for Woojin's hand and holds it to his heart. "Of course I feel the same, you idiot."

 

Woojin smiles, perfectly content. "I know."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just love 2park so much ya feel me  
> also, the Zion.T song mentioned was 'Eat' lol kudos and comments are rlly appreciated! ♡


End file.
